


Underneath

by lokihattere



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokihattere/pseuds/lokihattere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, head of the Shiba Clan. Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki Clan. Both own parts of the town. When war threatens to break out Ichigo and Byakuya get married under contract. The prim and proper clan of Kuchiki doesn't know what to expect from the beasts known as the Shiba Clan. Can the two manage to be happy or will the contact end in heart break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo has a son somewhere along this story, this isn't MPREG. It's complete but I'll update a chapter a day. :) Is it me or is there not enough Byakuya/ Ichigo stories.

September 2010

"Chad!" Ichigo yelled out to his tanned best friend, "Fake left!"

"Ichigo," Ishida hissed, "You idiot you're not supposed to tell people which way you're heading!"

Ichigo just threw the frisbee while Chad barreled through a group of sophmores and caught it. 

Grinning like a maniac he stuck his tongue out at Ishida, "You worry too much. Chad will hit anything that gets in our way."

Chad just nodded in agreement, he didn't talk much but usually his actions were understood. 

Ishida sighed, "I don't worry too much Ichigo, I worry enough considering no one else in our group worries at all!"

Ichigo through his arms around his two friend, "Victory was ours and we got Orihime those tickets she really wanted Ishida. Why are you worrying?" 

Ishida just shook his head and proped his glasses further onto his nose, "Forget it Ichigo. Thank you for this."

They were Seniors in their last year of school before Chad joined the police force, Ishida went to law school, Orihime joined the nursing department, in short everyone would be  
going their own way. Ichigo though, well he wanted to be a heart surgeon. 

Ichigo had been saving since he was sixteen for medical school not wanting to touch the money his mom had left his family after her death. She had been the last surviving  
Kurosaki and the fortune was massive enough to threaten people's status. 

Yuzu his younger sister had opened her own library and had invested the rest in google so that the library and rare artifacts would be affordable to her decendents for years to  
come. Karin had become a fashion designer who simply went by JK. Many people sought her designs and she had so many assistants no one actually knew who she was beyond  
her small circle of friends. 

Their dad had opened a small hospital in the town closest to where they all lived and a free clinic to the side. He continued to bury his head in research once his children had  
grown up and Ichigo wished someday he would love again. 

As the three walked towards their shared house from the city park a young girl was running towards them looking frantic and a little bit of a mess. She didn't seem to acknowledge  
them but all three friends saw the men chasing her. She looked desperate and Ichigo was having none of that. 

He grabbed her swiftly and she began pawing to get away. "You won't take me back damn it!"

Ichigo grabbed her hands, "Hey we're not taking you anywhere. Are you alright?" The girl was small, maybe a year younger than Ichigo, maybe two and his brotherly strings tugged  
at his heart. 

"Rukia!" one of the men stepped forward, "It's easier for everyone if you come with us. Your family owns you now that your sister is dead. The deal is done, you are to return to  
us."

Rukia shook her head and she did look like she'd been crying, "No, HIsana said it was forever. Big brother adopted me you can't take me back. I don't want to go back."

Ichigo felt rage, at a time of mourning for the girl, these men were crossing the line. Ichigo glared at the one who spoke, "Heartless bastard she said no, and in this country no  
means negative. How about you guys leave before we teach you a lesson in treating women?"

The man returned the glare, "Senseless punk, we work for the Kino Clan and Rukia is the daughter of the head of our Clan. She has to return."

Rukia was still trembling in Ichigo's arms and Ichigo began to let go. Rukia began sobbing thinking he was going to turn her over. "I don't care if you're the king himself and she's  
a runaway princess. She's saying no, and we won't let you have her."

Rukia looked up surprised at the three men standing infront of her defending her. 

Ishida turned to her and gave her a beautiful handkerchief, "Dry those tears. They won't get passed us."

The men did the stupidest thing Ichigo usually sees, they ran and tried to rush at the three friends. Chad wasted no time in slamming two to the floor while Ishida dropped  
another one within a few seconds. Ichigo had three more down and he was only getting started. Rukia's eyes widen in wonder and she stopped crying. All she could do was stare. 

When the men were properly on the floor including the one who'd been screaming at Rukia, she was approached by four young men. 

"Rukia was it?" Ishida asked, "Is there anyone you can call that you trust?" Rukia nodded, "My big brother."

Chad handed over his phone silently and Rukia bowed as she took it. 

Ichigo was complaining about not having enough people to punch. Until a black haired look-a-like was next to him. 

“Kaien??” he questioned. 

Kaien turned to him with a sour face, “Why do you always pick lame fights.”

Ichigo began pulling Kaien's ears, “You can't ask me that when you barge in and take my opponents, idiot!” 

Rukia finished speaking quietly into the phone and turned to them, “Thank you. All of you. I can't express my gratitude. My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I am in your debt.”

“Nonsense,” Ishida replied, “You don't owe us anything since it's common sense not to attack someone.” They began moving away from the area as Ishida introduced each of them.  
“Ichigo is the orange haired beast back there talking to his cousin of some sort, Kaien. This is Chad and Im Ishida. Pleasure meeting you Lady Kuchiki.”

Rukia smiled at them, “Thank you. I told my brother we were at this park, he'll be here momentarily.”

“Ichigo,” Kaien drew his attention, “Kisuke was looking for you, said it's important.”

Ichigo sighed, “I have classes today at sometime, I know he knows, because everytime he calls on me I tell him.” Kaien shrugged, “Not my problem.”

Rukia saw a car approaching the edge of the park and began walking towards it. “Big brother is here.” 

“We'll walk you, we're leaving anyways.” Ichigo told her. 

When the group approached the vehicle a man with a long red ponytail and tattoos on his face got out and jogged towards them. Soon another man followed with raven hair and  
gray eyes. 

“Rukia are you okay?” the red head asked grabbing her and looking her over. 

“Renji! We're you with brother?” Rukia asked, looking behind Renji she saw Byakuya walking toward them, “Big Brother!” She ran towards him and he opened his arms to her. 

“Are you well?” he asked. 

“Yes, I just wanted to take a walk to clear my head. Then these men began attacking me and Ishida and his friends helped.” 

Grey eyes observed the young men, “Thank you.” 

Ichigo shrugged, “Think nothing of it. Nice meetings you guys but I have to run.” Kaien also waved his hand at them and Chad nodded. Ishida merely bowed then headed off  
behind the group. 

“Strange people that saved you Rukia.” Renji told her while opening the door, “We should get back. Byakuya, there's a meeting with the elders.”

Byakuya got in the car and they drove off to this important meeting.


	2. 2

“Ichigo!” Isshin Shiba tackled his napping sun, “You look great son.” The day of their graduation came faster than they'd wanted and Ichigo had decided to rest after the graduation 

ceremony. His father had invited most of the Shiba family and being the next in line for their clan, others came as well. 

The Shiba clan ruled with an iron fist but a gold heart, they were more about wealth, happiness, and family then rules. 

“What have I told you old man?” Ichigo growled while bonking his dad on the head, “This violence is uncalled for.” 

Isshin began crying into Ichigo's shoulder mumbling about being grown up and Masaki being proud.

Ichigo hugged his father back in a rare moment of tenderness, “She is proud dad.” Then he pushed him away, “Alright. Get up dad, Kenpachi wanted to have a fighting competition   
and I need Kaien to set up the area.”

As if waiting for those words Kaien appeared with a grin on his face, “It's been set up Ichigo and the line up has too. It's going to be an eventful night.”

Kaien looked like a darker Ichigo, instead of the orange haired mess he had black hair and a scar across his nose. 

A roar erupted through the house as Kaien's sister Kuukaku jumped into the ring frist followed by Kenpachi's best friend, Yachiru. 

Isshin ran to the front of the ring, “Let it all out ladies!!” Ichigo grabbed a bottle of rum and chugged from it, “Begin!” 

There was a massive crowd that belong to the Shiba's, for they were not a small family, there was Kenpachi and his crew of Ikkau and Yumichika and their underlings. Yoruichi and   
Kisuke were cheering along while having a drinking game. Even his sisters were mingling as usual and having fun. Ichigo leaned back and waited his turn. 

\---

Byakuya was handling his company's paperwork when Rukia came into the room. 

“Brother,” she said, “What the council wanted, you don't have to do it. Being the head of the family means you can veto marriage.” 

Byakuya looked up, “I haven't forgotten your Hisana if that's what you're worried about Rukia.”

Rukia frowned, “That's not what I meant. They have no consideration for your feelings and it hasn't even been a year since she passed away. Not to mention, you loved my sister.   
You don't love Soi Fen.”

Byakuya looked back down at the paperwork, “My emotions don't matter when it's about the family and our Clan. Get some sleep, it's late and you'll need rest since you'll be   
working in my law offices starting tomorrow.”

“Yes brother.” Rukia left the room with her heart broken for her brother. 

“What's got you down snowflake?” Renji asked, “Rukia?”

“The council wants brother to get married again, he's still not over my sister though.” 

Renji hugged her, “It'll be alright Rukia. It's your brother's job to take care of you, so let him.”

Rukia sighed, “But who will take care of him?” Renji smirked, “That's what he has me for, idiot.” 

Rukia left Renji standing in the hall, Renji joked to lighten the mood. Her brother was lonely and marrying him off to the Soi Fen for man power wasn't the way to win over the city.   
Aizen Sousuke had been in his section quiet and without interfering with anyone for years. 

 

Maybe it was the Shiba family, no it couldn't be them. They were barbaric idiots who partied all night and fought all day. As long as the land they owned was not messed with they   
left well enough alone. There were also the mercenaries such as Kenpachi and Kisuke, as well as assassins for hire that crawled within the walls of their town. 

Rukia fell asleep with those thoughts in her mind. 

\------

Rukia had been right, Byakuya knew his sister-in-law worried for him. Her words had not left his head in the month that had passed. Every council meeting had the same results,   
he would ask for time when they asked him about the proposal. He currently found himself at a bar on the opposite side of town with his hair pulled up and his clothes casual. He   
needed a distraction, male, female, it didn't matter as long as they erased his pain for a few moments. 

He had been at the bar relaxing and looking around when a scene of a guy pulling a girl against her will into the back caught his attention. He got up threw money on the counter   
and followed after them. The amount of hands that groped his body as he passed the dance floor made him flinch and he almost stopped to punch a few of them. But he didn't. 

The back was dark and he quietly made his way towards the protests. 

“I said no you big lug of meat!” the female shouted. “Damn it.” Byakuya entered the stock room to see the girl on the floor with the guy grinning above her. 

“Enough. She declined you honorless brute.” He lifted his hand and with an open palm sent the other man through the wall. 

“Thanks, you're strong.” the girl got up offering her hand, “I'm Karin.”

“Ki.” Byakuya said, “Should we go to a quiet place for you to catch your breath?” 

Karin looked him up and down, “Sure. I know of a cafe up the street where they serve some mean waffles.” 

Byakuya followed the girl and her chatter, she was talkative which saved him the trouble of having to speak. 

He grabbed a coffee at the cafe and continued to listen to Karin speak about her family's crazy behavior and even their friends. She would ask him questions every now and then   
but with his short answers there would be a pause and she would continue onto the next topic. 

That night when they fell into a passionate embrace he was able to forget Hisana, and when he awoke in the hotel by himself with a note that said thanks, he thought of the   
chocolate eyes and attitude that was the opposite of everything he was.


	3. Three

Ichigo was seated next to his father with Kaien on his right side and Karin across from him. There was a Clan meeting with the every member involved and Isshin had a serious face on. Everyone was talking at once, picking fights, laughing and drinking. 

“Silence.” Isshin whispered, “All of you. Be quiet.”

The table went from an uproar to silent in seconds. Ichigo looked around at their members who were clamered around awaiting eagerly for whatever had upset their leader. 

“I have been informed of some news that will alter this household and I need to inform all of you. There has been a few attacks on the Kuchiki Clan and a few in our lands. We will   
need to double the patrol Rangiku has put together the list of partners and times. We have taken schedules into consideration as well as rest time. Please be on alert because   
everything is very tense and anything can cause a war. We have enjoyed the party and battles of life as we wanted without much tragedies, if we want that not to change we need   
to be prepared.”

Ichigo smirked and stood up, “Our clan is by far the strongest and the loudest. We will not lose these battles, but we don't want to cause unnessessary sorrow. Remember, we are   
the best, therefore lets be an example.”

Cheers erupted and feet stomped while fists hit the table. Isshin grinned at his son, he would make a great leader as well. 

“Dad,” Karin spoke softly, “I need to speak with you and Ichigo in private.”

Ichigo thumped his hand on the table, “All of you check in with with Rangiku or Kaien and be ready to start the double patrols tonight. Attack first ask questions later.   
Understood?” Everyone left until it was just Karin and the other two in the grand room. 

“Karin,” Ichigo threw a ball of paper at her, “Hey whats wrong?” 

Karin's eyes teared up and this made both men start to become hysterical. 

“Ichigo do something!” Isshin shouted at his son. 

Ichigo hit the man on his head, “What am I supposed to do?”

“I'm pregnant.” Karin told them. 

The two men remained silent until, “What?”

They spoke at once and then sat down in their chairs. Karin was looking from one to the other. 

“You're only twenty Karin,” her father started, “I don't understand.” 

Ichigo began to growl, “Tell me his name.” 

Karin shrugged, “He was a one night stand that saved me from some douch who wouldn't take no as an answer. He was a one night stand, I've dishonored our family name and I don't know what to do.”

Ichigo rose and walked over to Karin, taking her hand in his he looked her in the eye, “Did you steal from the Shiba Clan?”

“No.”

“Did you lie, betray, or kill one of us?”  
“No.”

“Did you go against our believe to be happy?”

“No.”

“Then this baby will honor our clan with giving us happiness Karin. You did not dishonor us, but gave us reason to celebrate.”

Isshin began to sob, “Yes. It is a grand reason for celebration once they're born.”  
“Not now though,” Ichigo's face became dark, “Right now our town of Seireitei is not safe. Kisuke can take you to Karakura and until it's safe you'll remain there. Did you get the   
guy''s name?”

“Ki.” Karin said, “We only exchanged first names. I'm sorry.”

Isshin picked up his daughter, “It's okay Karin, you'll be fine without him. Let's take you to your room so you can rest. Ichigo will take care of the arrangements for your leave and   
you'll come back when it's safe.”  
Ichigo was on the phone with Kisuke, “Yes, as soon as possible. Also arrange a meeting with the Kuchiki Clan. Just bill us for this, and Kisuke, remember. The utmost discretion for   
our Karin.”

–

Byakuya looked at his right hand Renji, “How is the patrol handling the new schedule?” 

 

“It's fine Byakuya. The only problem is the random attacks that keep hitting us. According to our sources the Shiba clan has also been attacked a few times and has up'd the patrol   
as well.”

“Brother,” Rukia spoke, “Kisuke reached out to us, stated that the Shiba Clan would like to set up a meeting to talk about the recent attacks on both our clans.”

Renji's eyes opened wide, “Those barbarians? They have no sense of etiquette, I wouldn't be surprised if they were asking for an alliance.”

Byakuya looked at Renji for a second, “Rukia set up the meeting. Renji's right, they may want an alliance and I will more than happily give it to them.”

\---

It was a few days after Karin left that Ichigo found himself entering the Kuchiki grounds. Shiba's had a lot of land and since they used it for fighting and parties it was green but   
basic. The Kuchiki lands were filled with gardens and greens as far as the eye could see. 

Ichigo wore his traditional black and red outfit with a giant sword strapped to his back. Beside him Kaien held his to the side as was Rangiku's. They didn't come with an enormous   
amount of men, just the three as this was peace talk and not war.   
The butler led them through a maze of hall ways until finally arriving at two double doors. 

“Lord Kuchiki, Mr. Ichigo is here along with two of his clan.”

Kuchiki had Rukia on his left and Renji on his right when he stood and beconed the butler to let them in. 

“Mr. Shiba,” Byakuya said, “Welcome to the Kuchiki lands please be seated. May I interest you in something to drink?”   
Ichigo walked in like he owned the place, sat in the chair in front of Byakuya and shook his head, “We're fine Byakuya. Let's talk business.” 

Rukia couldn't place where she'd seen the orange haired rascal. 

“Please refer to me respectfully, Mr. Ichigo Shiba.” Byakuya sat along with Rukia and Renji.

“Byakuya is your name, feel free to call me Ichigo.” Ichigo replied while putting his feet up on the desk. 

“Renji shoved them off, “Where is your father? Isshin Shiba. I was under the impression the meeting was with him.”

“Father's stepping down soon,” Ichigo explained, “I'll be handling the majority of the Clan's work now.”

Rangiku and Kaien maintained their position standing at his back. 

“I hear you would like to talk about peace negotiations,” Byakuya started, “In light of these attacks I believe it will be beneficial for both of us and would help us concentrate on   
only one enemy.”

Ichigo's eyes almost glowed to Byakuya, “Well we're okay with trying it for a trial of five years. Half a decade. “

Byakuya nodded in agreement, “Five years sounds fair. I suggest at the end of the five years we add marriage to the table and combine our families.”

Ichigo shook his head, “Negative. Our Clan doesn't do arranged marriages and we sure as hell won't start now.” 

Byakuya sighed, “We need something so our families will be content on five years of peace.”

“For us, Ichigo's word is enough.” Rangiku spoke, “Our leaders don't need to gain our trust through cheap marriages. We trust them because in turn they trust us. Make it   
something simplier and we'll agree to the terms.”

“Rangiku,” Ichigo spoke, “As I enjoy when you defend me, we owe them no explanation. What's more, don't interrupt again.”

“Of course,” Rangiku stated, “I apologize I meant no disrespect.”

“Kaien will see to your punishment later. Byakuya ask for something else.”

Byakuya thought long and hard, these men were about honor and commitment. “Family.”

“What?” Ichigo sat up confused.

“We had a recent death in our family not too long ago and we still have her ashes. I am aware, due to the invitation we received none too long ago, your mother's ashes are in your   
Clan's possession as well. We will trade them out for the five years. At the end of them we will give their respective owners the ashes back and reevaluate negotiations.”

Ichigo was about to decline when Kaien placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. 

Ichigo rose and Byakuya did as well. Without flinching Ichigo nodded, “Agreed. Father will bring Masaki's ashes and you shall bring Hisanas to Kisuke who will be able to prove the   
DNA and we will seal the deal.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying like crazy to find completed works on these two. :) It's so hard. 
> 
> please enjoy :)

One year left of medical school and one year left of cardiology for Ichigo to start his residence job. Two years was a long time. At this time though he didn't care, he held onto an orange hair bundle sobbing as a slaughtered mess laid around him. 

They'd been too late on arriving. Everyone was dead by the time Ichigo and Kaien had arrived on scene with Isshin on his way. 

They'd received a distress call from Yuzu his youngest sister telling them joyously the baby was about to be born. Ichigo told her he'd pick up a few of their friends and head up   
there. 

They were half an hour away when Yuzu called again. She was crying telling him the baby was under the couch, kept telling him to pick up the couch with care. He heard her   
scream as someone shot her. The sounds echoing in Ichigo's head. 

Ishida, Orihime, and Chad had been with him in the car when he began to shout. Ishida had been driving and without a word he drove faster. They hadn't made it in time. 

Ichigo had run passed the slaughtered men and woman in front. He ran past the cook and maid on the first floor. When he got to the second he saw Karin with her eyes open   
staring at him, blood flowing from her throat had stopped but it stained. 

He broke down then, his tears as he held his sister were flowing freely until he heard a muffled cry. Running into the master bedroom he saw Yuzu next to the phone with two   
gunshots through her back. They had pierced her lungs, she drowned instantly. Averting his eyes he looked for the couch, it had been placed against the wall and things piled on   
it. 

“Chad! Get up here!” He screamed going through the boxes he looked in everyone, in everything. Chad burst through the door. 

“Find him!” he shouted, “Help me find him.”

Chad moved the items carefully and then they flipped the couch to find a small bundle. The baby was crying his lungs out, he had bright orange hair like Ichigo and yet his eyes   
were gray like a storm on the open seas. 

That's where Ichigo stood holding the baby until his father came and together they mourned. “The clan will mourn with us tonight,” Isshin was saying, “We'll have all the bodies   
moved.” 

“Who was it?” Ichigo asked, “Who did this?” The two cried for hours and the baby slept on. 

–

Ichigo was dressed in white attire along with the rest of his clan. They were mourning the passing of their family. Ichigo had Kaien holding the baby next to him. Karin's child   
would become his own, he had already informed his father of that. His clan had approved and battle cries were heard through out at the time of the announcement. 

The Kuchiki Clan, Kenpachi's group, and Kisuke as well as Yoruichi were present. It had been a terrible event and their alliances presented themselves. 

Ichigo was drowning out the pain with rum, as was the majority of his people. His father rose to speak, 

“Thank you all who have joined us today en-light of this tragedy.” Isshin began, “These thirteen members of our Clan and family had so much to give and so little time. They've   
moved on and their memories will remain in our hearts. We will mourn now, but those who commited this sin will pay. Blood will be paid with blood and it will wash the streets.   
For we are Shiba, strong and undefeated.”

The cheers from the clan shook the building and Ichigo rose as his father sat down. He was introducing his heir today officially. For Karin. 

“As many of you know this is a sad day, those of you who knew my sisters, know that they wouldn't want us to linger in sadness. I'm officially stepping forward as Clan head in one   
years time. Today I bring you my heir, Kibo Shiba. Watch him, Guide him, and when the time comes, follow him and protect him.” Kaien raised the child above his head so the clan   
who was cheering and shouting could get a good look at him. Ichigo stepped down as they cheered on his son. 

“Enjoy the festivities.” Isshin spoke over the cheers. 

Ishida and Orihime were mingling amoung the guests, Ichigo and Isshin were left in front of the pictures of the deceased and were greeting people by turn. Kaien had left with   
Kibo since he'd fallen asleep. 

Byakuya was with Renji, Rukia and his co-worker Toshiro.

“This is a very cheerful ceremony for a funeral.” Rukia stated, “They''re crying but cheering.”

“That is how they do it in this clan. They aren't very negative and love a good fight and party as much as the next person.” Kisuke told them as he walked by, “Find a person to   
shag and something to drink. The last funeral lasted four days and five nights.”

Byakuya paled, “We can't stay that long.”

Yoruichi frowned next to Kisuke, “That would be offensive Kuchiki.” 

Renji patted his leader's shoulder, “Pay your respects and let them know you can't stay but will pray from home.”

Toshiro nodded, “For once I agree with Renji.”

Byakuya walked towards the two Shiba leaders, he bowed his head to them. “Kuchiki Clan sends their condolences. If there is anything you need just let us know.”

“Just enjoy the ceremony Kuchiki,” Isshin told him, “Funerals and weddings are sacred amoung our clan. This one is only going to last two days, our clan will be offended if you   
didn't participate. We thank you for your participatation.”

Byakuya sighed internally, “Ill need a room if it's not too much trouble.” Isshin shrugged, “No trouble at all. You'll need some clothes as well. You can't fight if you're wearing a   
suit.” 

Rangiku appeared and looked all the men over, “This way. I'll get you to our guest rooms and some clothes. Kaien!” Kaien appeared, “Yeah?” “Get some clothes from Isshin''s room   
to the guest rooms, and some of yours and Ichigo's as well.” 

Rukia looked at her outfit, “Is mine okay?” Rangiku smiled, “You're cute honey.”

They were led to four rooms next to each other, “Feel free to help yourself to the food, drinks, and people.”

Rukia blushed, “Renji and I are betroth.”

Rangiku laughed and Kaien appeared behind her with the clothes smacking her head. “What she means is, Kenpachi is having a fighting tournament in Karin and Yuzu's name.   
However, if you're single or want to hook up those are usually done during these times and we won't be offended if you did.”

Toshiro's glacier eyes took in Rangiku and Kaien, wondering if they were serious, he decided they were, bowed his head and told them thank you.

Once they'd gone and left the clothes Toshiro turned to his boss and leader, “Really? Two days? Make phone calls to move meetings and tell the clan.” 

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes, it was going to be a long two days.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Let me know if you like it. :) As promised the next chapter!

“Dad,” Kibo patted his father's face with his hand softly, “You'll be late to work again and Pops will have a fit yet again.”  
Ichigo groaned and rose, “Coffee?” 

“Kaien left it on the table. Orihime brought some pie for you and Ishida left you a note about patrol. He said it wasn't that important so I let you sleep.” 

Ichigo patted his child's head, “You're so good to me Kibo.” Kibo frowned, “I'm like the adult half the time.”

“Hey!” Ichigo pouted walking into the bathroom, “I make the money, brat.”

“But I'm the mature one.” Kibo shouted. 

It had been four years since the murder of Karin and Yuzu, as well as 11 other Shiba members. Kibo had grown up to be exceptionally smart even if he was only four. As Shiba   
grew older his eyes had stayed the same as did his hair. Ichigo and his clan loved his son and that was enough for him. 

Ichigo quickly dressed and grabbed Kibo's hand, “We're going to be late!” 

Kibo sighed, “I told you.”

Ichigo rushed to the car, “Shut it little man.”

–

Work was not fun, there had been a few shots fired in a bank and a car accident on the free way which led to critical patients and death. 

Ichigo hated that most things led to death.

“Hey weirdo,” Shinji came upto him patting him on the back, “What are you up to later tonight?” 

“Just taking Kibo to Karate practice at Tatsuki's school. He needs better opponents the kids in the clan are too young, and he's not ready for the older ones yet. “

“Your family is whack,” Hiyori told Ichigo while chewing a piece of gum, “But it's okay, whose isn't.” 

 

“Are we still on for Frisbee this weekend?” Shinji asked. 

“I have no commitments besides you lot,” Ichigo said, “I'll bring Kibo if you bring Mashiro.”

Hachi came up behind them, “Deal Shiba.” 

Ichigo got ready to leave filing away the last of the paperwork. With a quick wave he was out the door and on his way home. 

As soon as he walked into the front door his face went serious, “Kaien reports. Rangiku give me meeting schedules. Chad's picking up Kibo for the day and Orihime and Ishida will 

take him tomorrow.”

Rangiku pulled a schedule, “Today we meet with the Kuchiki Clan and discuss the five years of peace we've had as well as negotiations. Tomorrow Kisuke and Yoruichi will be by to   
talk about the arrangements we've had with billing. The night after that Aizen wants to meet up for peace negotiations as well and this weekend on Saturday morning you have   
Frisbee with the Vizards. Sunday Kenpachi wants to celebrate ten years of friendship with a competition and that's it for this week.”

“Reports are as follows, no deaths this week. Fifteen injured due to unknown enemy attack. Two seperate incidents, our men followed with no luck. Besides that everything has 

been smooth.”

Ichigo put on his clan's leader's garbs and sat comfortably in his kimono in the study, “The Kuchiki Clan will be coming to us this time. Inform me when they've arrived. Also,   
please check up on Nelly and see if she's doing alright.”

Ichigo began sorting through bills, letters, invitations. Before he knew it there was a knock at his door and Ishida appeared, “The Kuchiki Clan is here. Where do you want to   
receive them?” 

Ichigo shrugged, “Tea room? They like tea right?”

Ishida nodded, “I'll show them there. You make yourself a tab bit more refreshed Ichigo. You look dead on your feet.”

Ichigo waved him away before slipping some shoes on and walking towards the tea room. Inside were Byakuya, Renji, Toshiro, and a young man with a 69 on his face.

“Welcome, Byakuya, Renji, Toshiro? Still alive?”

Toshiro turned red, he'd been caught in a compromising position with Rangiku during the funeral festival as well as a few other times. Currently the two had broken things off   
because they'd agreed to play the field. 

Byakuya sat once Ichigo had taken a seat. Soon he was joined by Nelly and Kaien. 

“Would you like tea?” Ichigo asked.

“Yes. Please.” Byakuya told Ichigo. Soon Orihime showed up with tea and left. 

“To business as I have several meetings. The ashes were returned last week and we were satisfied with the peace. We've even helped each other once in a while. At this time I think 

we can go ahead and try for a ten year peace.”

Byakuya took a sip from the tea and his eyes widen a bit at the taste, he composed himself and cleared his throat. “Our council agreed that peace amoung our clans was very   
helpful. I'll cut straight to the chase. They want marriage to unite our clans.”

“My sisters are dead, I'm the head. My son is too young. Who would you propose?” Ichigo said calmly. 

“We have taken that into consideration Shiba-san. However, there is you.” 

Nelly giggled, “Whom would he marry Kuchiki-sama? Your only successor would be your sister and she's married the red head.” 

Renji grinned, “Yeah she did.”

Byakuya glared slightly at him then turned back to Ichigo, “We've thought ab out it and decided you already have a child. Heir to the Shiba Clan. You don't need more children. Our   
council is asking that the Shiba clan consider marriage between Ichigo Shiba and I, Byakuya Kuchiki.”

 

Ichigo choked on the tea he was drinking, “Are you insane?”

Kaien coughed, “What he means is. Don't you need an heir?”

Byakuya lifted an elegant eyebrow as if to say, 'really, that's what he said?' but instead answered, “I'll have an heir made through artificial insemination. That way our children will   
grow together and be brothers while we maintain the peace amoung our people.”

Ichigo sighed, “Everyone except Byakuya out.”

Kaien and Nelly exited while Renji and the rest looked hesitant. 

“Out.” Byakuya said.

Once they were alone Ichigo stood and looked at the raven haired beauty 

“Are you insane? Have you lost your senses completely?”

Byakuya rose as well, “This is a great opportunity. As much as I would like use to settle without marriage, it's a good treaty which we need right now Shiba.”

“I don't see how we actually need this Byakuya. Besides I don't need another child running around right now. I have Kibo and that's all I need. Not to mention marriage is forever   
when it comes to this type of treaty. I don't think this is a good idea.”

“I am not asking for love Ichigo. I know in this life I may not find another love. However, for my clan I am willing to go through with this. As for the other child, we can wait until 

Kibo is a little older so that we won't feel too overwhelmed with children.”

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, and for all Ichigo knew it could have been. Finally he let out a sigh.

Ichigo rubbed his face, “I'll have my lawyer draw up a draft and we will negotiate this marriage long before it happens. I'll agree but inform you there is little chance I can love you   
Byakuya.”

Byakuya nodded, “As long as we're both under that impression Shiba. I, too, will not be swift to love you. I can come to care for you though.”

 

Ichigo agreed, “Now please, let me see you out. I'll have Kisuke set up a meeting between your people and mine. Please be present because if we agree we might as well set the   
date.”

Byakuya and his group was walked out while Ichigo thought to himself, “What did I do?”

 

Nelly echoed those exact words to him and he decided he needed Kibo to be near him now.

Instead he thought about paying Yoruichi a visit, to spar and for advise.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who like it. I'm uploading two today since I missed yesterday.   
> :)   
> <3

Kibo was very intelligent as previously mentioned, but he had an evil streak that Isshin blamed Ichigo for.   
“So what happens when two men want a baby?” he had asked.   
“Well,” Ichigo turned red, “See, they love each other or something. Um, they basically,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I have you and I don't want another Kibo.”  
Kibo grinned, “Oh, okay.” Ichigo definitely blamed his father. “So you're marrying Byakuya Kuchiki?”   
“Yes. We're going to the meeting today at Uncle Kisuke's and while you play with Ururu and Jinta I'll be talking with his lawyers.”  
Kibo's entire face lit up, “Yes! I love playing with them.”   
Ichigo nodded and went upstairs to get dressed for the meeting. He'd wear his best attire, it wasn't that the Shiba clan didn't have money, because they did. They just didn't value things the same way as other people.   
Once he was done and made certain Kibo was dressed as well they made their way to Kisuke's home. It was located in the exact middle of town in between all three lands and Ichigo always wondered how he did that, either on purpose or knowing him, by luck.   
He entered and saw Yoruichi with a serious face, all business then.   
“Yoruichi-san,” Ichigo bowed shoving his kids head forward as well, “Shiba Clan greets you and yours.”  
Yoruichi bowed her head as well, “We welcome you into our home Shiba-san. Please allow Ururu to take Kibo and follow me.”  
Ichigo let go of his son's hand and gave him a curt nod. Kibo left without looking back and standing tall, Ichigo was proud of him.   
They entered a small room and Yoruichi locked the door. “Ichigo, we found one of the men who killed the people staying at our hideout four years ago.”  
Ichigo kept himself upright, “Who is it?”

“He's no one of importance and Kisuke did kill him already. He was a hired gun just like we are. What we did get out of him was that Karin was killed and Kibo was targeted because of who Karin slept with.”

“I thought it was a nobody.” Ichigo whisphered.

“So did we. I tried to get a name, trust me, I tried. He didn't know anything, just kept saying that he was instructed to kill both mother and child because of the parents. Everyone   
in the house was callatoral and he didn't have time to kill the baby because you showed up too soon.”

A knock on the door had Ichigo composing himself, “Is Ishida here?” 

“Yes.” Yoruichi said, “He's here. Please make yourself presentable and I'll take you to the main room. Ichigo, I am sorry. I thought telling you this would help.”  
Ichigo's eyes burned with fury, “Oh it'll help. I'll find out who the dad is and kill him. I'll find out who his enemies are and wipe them from this planet. No one will harm my child.”

 

Yoruichi placed her hand on his shoulder, “Kisuke and I offer our services free of charge the moment you need them.”

Ichigo smirked but it didn't reach his eyes, “You're his godparents, you better not charge to protect him.”  
Yoruichi laughed and suddenly was all business again, “Come along.”

Byakuya had worked with his best lawyers to come up with a good contract of marriage. He had gone ahead and also thought about Ichigo and his child should something happen   
to him. Rukia and Renji had read through the contract and deemed it compassionate and not too business like. 

He had also arrived early enough to talk business with Kisuke about rings and ceremonial vows. 

Kisuke had agreed on a few things, told him to talk to Ichigo today and to try and meet the young man half way. 

When Yoruichi had announced she would bring Ichigo into the room, it was fifteen minutes before Byakuya even saw the Shiba head. 

“Greetings from the Shiba Clan,” Ichigo bowed his head, “to Kisuke-san and the Kuchiki Clan.”

Kisuke bowed his head, “I welcome you Ichigo Shiba, head of Shiba Clan, and your heir, Kibo Shiba.”

Byakuya and his lawyers bowed their head, “We return the greetings to the Shiba Clan.”

Yoruichi had them all sit down and opened a laptop, “Ishida and Shunsui please read me the beginning of your contacts.”

Ishida looked at Shunsui, “We'll do this in alphabetical order so your clan will go first.”

Shunsui stood, “I, Byakuya Kuchiki, as head of the Kuchiki Clan, agree to wed Ichigo Shiba, head of the Shiba Clan, on the conditions and terms agreed on by both clans and   
witnesses. 

Ishida stood on the opposite side, “I, Ichigo Shiba, agree to marry Byakuya Kuchiki on the conditions agreed upon by witness and Clans. 

“Good,” Kisuke said with a cigarette in his mouth, “Now that we know you want to marry. Conditions, first is finances.”

Shunsui picked up another set of papers, “We've brought recorded finances of the Kuchiki Clan as well as Byakuya's personal bank statements. He's not poor individually, however,   
most of his money is in Kuchiki Clan banks. He will ask that his bank account and Ichigo's bank account be combined but bank that have Clan money be kept seperate.”

“Ichigo has asked Shiba Clan money be kept seperate and only his personal bank account under Ichigo Shiba be combined with Byakuya's account. We have also brought those   
bank statements as well as details on the account. Ichigo also asks his son Kibo Shiba's account be left apart from the negotiation.”

Byakuya frowned at the last part and beacon Shunsui over. 

“Erase the part of donation to his son's account as he doesn't want him involved. Set up an account for him secretly and separately. When the child is of age he can have it. I agree   
to everything else.”

“Kuchiki-sama has agreed to Shiba-sama's request and it will be what goes on the contract.”  
Yoruichi finished typing, “Okay what's next.”

Kisuke looked through his list, “Let's go with a hard one. Leadership. Who governs what, when, where, why, and how.”

“Kuchiki-sama and the council will have say over what affects Kuchiki Clan. They will have Shiba-sama input his opinion. Shiba Clan duties will be carried out by Shiba Clan head   
Shiba-sama. With the council and Kuchiki-sama having opinions as well.”

“No.”

Ishida kicked Ichigo's chair, “What Ichigo-sama means is Kuchiki Clan cultures and customs will be handled by Kuchiki-sama and Shiba Clan traditions and customs will be   
handled by Shiba-sama. However, in the event that Shiba Clan and Kuchiki Clan find themselves with Clan challenges that effect one or both clans, as heads of the clans they will   
make the decisions together.”

Byakuya spoke, “Why?”

“Because we won't be changing anything if we just marry but maintain our distance.” Ichigo said, “If you want to say marry your sister to an older man who has money for your   
family, fine. If someone kills your right hand man and declares war on you, then we will make a decision together to engage or not. I will not subject my people to your enemies   
without a guaranteed voice.”

“Shunsui, I agree.” Byakuya stared at his lawyer who seemed to hesitate.  
“Very well. Yoruichi-sama? Can you please update it?”

Yoruichi nodded, “It's been done.”

 

Shunsui looked down at the list, “Both clan members will listen and obey the Clan heads. With the exception of overruling, only when subject is brought to respective clan head. “

“Agreed.” Ishida said, as the words matched what he had written.

Kisuke sighed, “Children?”

“Byakuya is allowed to have an heir after five years of marriage to Shiba Head Ichigo. The process will be artificial insemination and the woman will remain on the Kuchiki lands   
until after the pregnancy. Ichigo Shiba would be allowed one more child if he would like, however the pregnancy happens is up to him.”

“Agreed.”  
Kisuke looked bored, “Living arrangements”

“Ichigo Shiba is requested to live in the Kuchiki Clan lands, with occasional visits to the Shiba Clan lands.”

“Declined. Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo Shiba, and Kibo Shiba will live amoung both clans. Alternating weekly or every two weeks. This way no preference is shown to either clan.”

“Due to the attempts on Kuchiki Clan members we request a reconsideration of our request.”

“Declined. As you said, attempts on Kuchiki Clan. This just solidifies our request, it's safer on Shiba Clan lands right now.”

“Not according to five years ago..”

Ichigo broke the table, accidentally slamming his fist into it. Kisuke whistled and Jinta ran in with a new one. Once everyone was seated Shunsui apologized.   
“My apologies, I didn't mean to offend I was stating a fact and stuck my foot in it.”

Yoruichi glared coolly, “Noted.”

“It is not up for debate.” Ishida said, “This is one of the terms underlined and one we will not negotiate.”

“Shunsei,” Byakuya gave a curt nod, “Allow it, with the request that my men get their own space and I as well for Clan matters.”

Ishida interrupted, “Shiba Clan has already taken care of that and remodeling are being done this month.”

“Now comes the tricky part,” Kisuke said, “Divorce?”

“Upon the betrayal, this includes to Kuchiki rivals, cheating with no discretion, or killing of a Kuchiki purposefully, vice versa for the Shiba Clan.”

“We hadn't thought of that,” Ichigo said, “We agree to those terms and add in, unhappiness in ten years.” 

“What?” Shunsui asked, “This is supposed to be forever.”

“I changed my mind,” Ichigo said, “If in ten years Byakuya Kuchiki wants a divorce, or I, Ichigo Shiba, want a divorce the person who asks for it will pay the other party one hundred   
million dollars and give them half their lands but they will be allowed to divorce.”

“Agreed.” Byakuya said quietly, “Anything else?”  
“One last condition, my son has to approve you.” Ichigo said, “Can you send for him Kisuke.'

“You're willing to place a peace treaty in the hands of a child?” Toshiro asked. 

“I'm willing to place the peace treaty in the hands of our future.” Ichigo replied.

“And we will follow them.” Nelly spoke from his side.

It took a few moments for Jinka to appear with Kibo but when they piled in Ichigo felt his heart lift. Kibo walked proudly to stand next to his father. Even at four his gray eyes   
taking in the serious situation and understanding.

“Father,” Kibo asked, “You requested me?”  
“Kibo,” Ichigo smiled, “Remember I told you about getting married?” 

“I recall.” 

“This man is Byakuya Kuchiki,” Ichigo pointed at Byakuya who stood and walked over, “What do you think?”

Kibo looked at the man and little by little a smile crossed his face, “I don't think he's a terrible option, father. Maybe, one day you can make him smile, like you make me.”

Ichigo laughed, “Alright then.” 

Kibo turned to Byakuya and extended his hand, “Pops isn't here to tell you but, we accept you as the lover of our leader.”  
Byakuya shook the child's hand, “Thank you.”

Ichigo let out a breath, “Alright now that that is taken care of, if nothing is needed from us, Kibo has school tomorrow morning.”

Byakuya nodded, “Just the date.”

“Would next month work well for you?” Ichigo asked. 

“Yes.” 

“We can have the ceremony here with our clans combined if Kisuke allows it. Then we can spend a week at each of our clans and celebrate with them. We can go to yours first.”  
“Very well.” 

The Shiba Clan left without another word.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7, we're half way done.

The wedding was held on a Tuesday of all days. It was a bit cloudy and with the fee Kisuke and Yoruichi charged the decorations were well worth it. It had the elegance of a Kuchiki but the definance of a Shiba. Sakura petals lined the walkway and as Ichigo and Byakuya walked side by side to the front he realized it was actually a beautiful wedding. 

The Kuchiki council was seated on Byakuya's side with a few glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo had half a mind to stick his tongue out at them. There were also Byakuya's closest people like Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and a few others. Ichigo looked over at his side and saw his friends, Shinji and Hiyori were blowing kisses at him. Kaien and Rangiku join his father and Kibo at the front of the seating. Kenpachi and Yachiru were also there. 

Even Nelly and her brother Grimmjow managed to make it in time. There was a limit to how many people could attend and Ichigo had almost maxed it out. Chad, Orihime, and Ishida were also towards the front, and Tatsuki was sitting with Kibo. 

Yoruichi was next to Kisuke who had a traditional shawl on to marry them. Byakuya was dressed in the Kuchiki wedding outfit made specifically for an alliance, unlike his marriage with Hisana it was the best Kuchiki had made. Ichigo had on the Shiba ceremonial male outfit, red and black robes that made his hair stand out more. 

“With the permission of the Kuchiki and Shiba Clans, we gather here to join the two leaders in marriage. Per the contract it will last as long as their happiness does...”

Byakuya drowned Kisuke out as he thought about the arguments that had been going on in the Kuchiki Clan prior to the marriage. It almost caused the council to cancel the entire event.

“How can you put us aside without care?” his grandmother said, “For a Shiba, of all things.”

“Elder, how are we to gain peace if we don't see them as our equal.”

“That's because there is no equal to the Kuchiki Clan Byakuya!” she had shouted, “The Kurosaki Clan maybe, but they were wiped out almost three decades ago. That will happen to us.”

“The contact,” Byakuya had replied cooly, “Will be for ten years with their lands being ours if the Shiba head withdraws first. You know, I would not withdraw first so it's not much of a gamble. Also, we need this alliance and if Shiba wants to assist in ruling both our clans it is his right as my husband. I will not dishonor him by pushing aside like some piece of flesh when you and I both know his clan will not allow it.”

“Dear,” his grandfather finally spoke, “When I was head of the clan as were you, we both ruled. Allow us to test this and if at the end of the ten years Byakuya's way doesn't improve our land. He will marry Soi Fen and give us all the grandchildren we ask for.”

Byakuya paled at the thought and then bowed his head, “Fine. Now if I may be excused, I have fittings for my wedding.”

Kisuke brought him back to the modern times as he shouted his name.   
“Byakuya Kuchiki!” he shouted, “Do you, as head of Kuchiki Clan and man of honor, take Ichigo Shiba as your intended partner and husband?”

Byakuya looked into Ichigo's chocolate eyes, “I accept.”

Kisuke nodded in affirmation, “ Ichigo Shiba, do you as Shiba Clan leader, and man of honor, take Byakuya Kuchiki as your intended partner and husband?”

Ichigo also found his eyes clashing with the steel gray ones, “I do.”

“Then witnessed by both clans, friends, family, and us. Welcome the beginning of the Kuchiki-Shiba Clan and bless Ichigo and Byakuya.”

The two leaders turned to face their clans and bowed to them, then each other. 

“The ceremony is over. Please congratulate them.”

Kuchiki clan members began walking to them but were interrupted when a roar rose from the Shiba clan. 

Isshin jumped into a flying kick aimed straight at Ichigo's face, when Ichigo dodged it, he managed to kick his father into a row of chairs. Kenpachi punched at the orange head man, when Shinji blocked him and tackled the large brute followed by his woman Hiyori. 

The Kuchiki Clan watched as Ichigo avoided every hit aimed at him and when he made it to the other side of the room he grinned bashfully, “You guys are going to make people think we're the violent type.”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, “Really Ichigo? What makes you say that?”

Isshin patted Byakuya's shoulder, “We've never hid how we are Kuchiki. Or should I say, Kuchiki-Shiba?” 

The elders did not look happy from what Byakuya could tell and he almost rolled his eyes at them. 

“Shiba Clan has never hidden who they are,” Ichigo said, “However, we are now Kuchiki-Shiba so we will be a little less rowdy.”

“Except today,” Kenpachi said, “I am hosting a fighting tournament, the winner gets to face me.”

“What do I get once I beat you?” Ichigo grinned widely, “I'm not cheap you know.”

“I bought your two a trip to the hot springs near the islands.” 

“I see,” Ichigo flew at him with a kick, Kenpachi caught his foot and slammed him into the nearest table. The elders stared wide eyed while Renji began taking his ceremonial garbs off and Rukia following his example. 

Toshiro was already in the ring, “Whose taking me on?”   
Shinji jumped in with him, “I'll take that bait”

Hiyori and Rangiku were already locked in some form of wrestling move and Kibo was fighting Kaien. 

“Byakuya,” his grandmother frowned, “We will excuse ourselves from these festivities. I know you'll return home tonight so please stop by our rooms if its not too late.”

Byakuya nodded and turned back to seeing Ichigo stand up from where Kenpachi had slammed him, blood tickled from his mouth. 

“Ichigo, has the married life made you weaker?” Kenpachi taunted. 

Ichigo flew and hit Kenpachi on his neck knocking him down, then placed his foot on the guys forehead. 

“Not weaker Kenpachi. Now give me those tickets.”

“Ichigo,” Byakuya said, “Congratulations on the win. Please come sit next to me while our clans enjoy the festivities.” 

Ichigo didn't want to but, compromise on both ends were needed. 

Taking a seat in the table designed for him and Byakuya he cheered from the table. 

“Dad! Dad!” Kibo ran up to him, “I won!”

Kaien approached Ichigo with a bloody nose, “He used your flying kick. He's four Ichigo!”

“I didn't teach him that move Kaien,” Ichigo said, “Dad did.”

Kaien growled, “Isshin!” He took off to find the old man. 

“Must you all be so loud?” Byakuya asked, “I'm surprised you have any energy left half the time.”

“Byakuya,” Ichigo glared, “Don't start on the first day.”

Byakuya saw Renji, Toshiro, Shunsui, Shuhei, and even Soi Fen having fun. Though Soi Fen was talking to Yoruichi and Byakuya suspected that was the reason for the smile on her face. 

“Fine.” Byakuya said curtly then proceeded to watch silently. Ichigo did not like the man's attitude but attempted not to sulk. 

That night when they arrived at the Kuchiki Manor, Ichigo asked for a separate set of rooms. Byakuya waved his hand at a door linked to his, “it's already been set up.” 

Ichigo walked through the door without a second glance back and Byakuya began getting ready for bed. 

Ichigo knew his first marriage should have been one of happiness but for his clan, he would sacrifice.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading

Chapter 2

Their honeymoon was non-existant. Byakuya told him he couldn't take time off from the lawfirm yet and so Ichigo went ahead and signed up for hours at work but they wouldn't have anything until the second week. The two weeks at the Kuchiki Manor made Ichigo feel uncomfortable and everything seemed to be expensive. 

Byakuya was often home late from the firm and Ichigo was left to eat dinner alone. He was thankful when he walked in through the hospital doors on the first day back he felt the tension leave his body. He ended up working twenty hours that first day and went to the Manor with a satisfied burn in his back. 

Entering his room he was surprised to see Byakuya. 

“Hey what are you doing up?” He asked while he removed his scrubs and placed them in the dirty bin. 

Byakuya glared, “Where were you?” 

Ichigo looked surprise, “At work? We aren't going on the honeymoon so I decided to go ahead and go back to work. Shinji needed me back in there anyways.”

“You should have informed me, it was embarrassing to not know where my husband was when the elders asked.”

“Well I work as well Byakuya. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that I was going back to work. I'm not sorry the council didn't know because they're my in-laws not my husband.” Ichigo walked over to the closet to get his pajamas, “I also had a twenty hour day so if you're just going to argue with me please go away.”

Byakuya looked at the scrubs, “Why do you work? If it's money you don't need it now.” 

Ichigo glared, “Get out. I don't need your money even if our bank accounts are joint I would not take yours. Don't look down on me Byakuya, you work as well and don't forget it.”

Byakuya sighed and turned to leave the room, “I don't intend to fight Ichigo. Good night.”

He left and let the room be consumed in silence. With an angry cry Ichigo threw the clothes on the floor, “To hell with it, I'm sleeping naked.”

–  
The majority of the Shiba Clan was waiting outside when Byakuya and Ichigo drove up. Ichigo knew that his men on patrol would be trading off tonight but those who could make it, presented themselves. 

Isshin and Kibo were at the front of the large group and eagerly awaiting Ichigo. 

“Dad!” Kibo yelled and ran to him, his eyes were wet and Ichigo knew his son had missed him. 

“Kibo,” Ichigo said and hugged him tight, “Did you enjoy your brief freedom from me?”

Isshin slapped Ichigo on the back, “He was sad to see his freedom was short lived. Right Kibo?”

Kibo sniffed but nodded, “You should have given me at least another week. Pops was showing me books tomorrow.”

Ichigo growled and launched himself at his dad, “What kind of books old man!” 

Byakuya had his paperwork and personal on another car that would arrive shortly after so he stood silently watching everyone. He knew the Shiba Clan was filled with a lot of people but the number was massive. 

“Intimidated?” Ichigo asked, “Don't worry, some are working, some are on patrol, you won't have to meet them all at once.”

Bykuya blanched at the comment, “Not all of them?”

Ichigo just laughed and took the suit case Byakuya had placed next to them, “Come on, I'll show you your room. Its going to be in the main house and its a half mile walk beyond all of this.”

“Very well. I have work that needs to be taken care of.” 

“This is just for this week, once everything gets to be normal you can come and go as you please.”   
Ichigo smiled towards his people, “Shiba Clan members! Meet my husband, Byakuya Kuchiki-Shiba!” 

The Shiba Clan cheered and a little girl around three years walked up to him and handed him a circle of flowers. He took it, as it would be impolite to do so and the Shiba crowd cheered louder.

“Hanataro,” Ichigo said, “Please take the presents from our people as they are given to Byakuya. I'll carry as much as possible and Kibo will as well.” 

A young quiet man nodded in agreement and Byakuya began accepting gifts left and right. As they reached the end of the line of people he noticed even Isshin and some of Ichigo's close friends had helped. 

Once they crossed into the house, which by standards was large and unlike what Byakuya had seen before, the crowd disappeared and Ichigo let out a sigh or relief.

“Ichigo,” Isshin and his friends dumped the presents on the table by the front door., “We will let you three get settled. I have asked the clan to give you a few days to yourselves and so Rangiku will leave the food in the kitchen. Kaien will also be joining you tomorrow so for tonight just enjoy yourselves.” 

Ichigo waved at his friends and Byakuya quietly thanked them. 

Kibo looked eager to be in the house and took off exploring, since this house hadn't been used since Masaki had passed away. 

“Ichigo if you can show me which rooms will be for me and my attendants?” 

Ichigo nodded, “Tonight your attendants can drop off your things and settle you down. Tomorrow they can sleep here, it is custom to allow us as a family the first night. The entire left wing will be yours, there is a library and study you can use. There is also ten rooms and they have attached bathrooms. I'll be in the opposite wing with Kibo and a few attendants. Let me know if you need anything tonight.”

Byakuya turned and walked into the hall of the wing. Unlike his home this house wasn't a large mansion. It was large, but it was warm and filled with affection. As he walked he saw a few paintings from artist he recognized as well as priceless furnishings. There was a sign that read library, when Byakuya walked in his breath left him. It was at least twice as big as theirs, and he was on the second floor. It was three stories tall and he could see it took up the majority of the house. 

He saw Kibo running around on the lower level and frowned, if the child was going to be making noise maybe it wasn't the most convenient place to work. Ichigo appeared and grabbed Kibo, smashing their foreheads together and Byakuya could heare the child laugh as it rang through the library. 

He retreated and figured the house was basically an ancient library with rooms and bathrooms. Walking into each bedroom he saw they were basically the same size and chose the one furthest from the entrance. He took off the suit he wore and after retrieving his suit case changed into something more comfortable. 

He had been working on an important case for a few hours when a knock sounded at his door. 

He opened it to see Kibo staring seriously at him, “Byakuya, dad says food's downstairs and to come eat with us.”

Byakuya stepped outside of his room, he did need a distraction. 

“I'll be down in a minute, thank you for informing me Kibo.”

Kibo smiled at him then turned around and ran down the stairs. 

Byakuya placed his hair in a loose bun and joined them. Ichigo had set up the dinner table how he remembered it. It brought grief to his face but he smiled through it when he saw Byakuya's face. 

“Surprised?”

The dining room was large and could hold up to twenty people. It had a chandilier in the middle with a china cabinate on each side of the large window. It was obvious that everything had cost a pretty penny. 

“Ichigo,” Byakuya lifted an eyebrow, “Did you do this recently?”

Ichigo shook his head, “My mother had good taste, this house has been in our family for centuries but my mother decorated it how she wanted. In the Shiba clan we have a motto, Wealth, Happiness, Family above all else. We do have money Byakuya, we just value family and happiness over it.”

Byakuya looked at the food laid out and Ichigo began serving all of them, “Sounds simple.” 

Ichigo grinned, “Simple, but don't make the mistake of confusing it for stupidity. Our family is very intelligent. We have lawyers, doctors, detectives and just about a little of everything. We all chase our own dreams and help the family as we do it.”   
Byakuya began to eat and thought about it, “My family wants the heads to become lawyers. It's expected of us and we know since we can understand. We never wish for anything different.”

Kibo tilts his head, “Sounds sad.”

Byakuya shrugs, “I never thought so, I like being a lawyer. What do you want to be?” 

Kibo tapped his finger against his chin, “I want to help people, like Pops and dad do.” 

Byakuya looked at Ichigo, “What does your father do?”

“He's a doctor.” Ichigo said around a mouth full of bread. Byakuya stared unimpressed so Ichigo finished before continuing, “Gramps was an executioner for the government back when it was still legal. Dad didn't like it so he vowed to become a doctor.” 

“Oh,” Byakuya could agree with that career, “A noble profession.” 

“But mine isn't?” Ichigo asked slyly.

“I never said being a nurse was a terrible job Ichigo,” Byakuya replied grabbing seconds, “I just asked if you really needed to work with the amount of money we had. I meant no disrespect.”

Ichigo choked on his food. 

Kibo laughed, “Silly Byakuya.” Byakuya didn't know how to respond to that but Kibo wasn't done talking, “Dad's not a nurse. He's a heart doctor for babies.”

Byakuya looked at Ichigo who was laughing and nodding to confirm. 

“You're a heart doctor for babies?” he asked. 

Once Ichigo could talk again he explained, “Yeah, I wanted to become a more specific doctor. That's why it's so hard for me to find a replacement. I handle adults too, but in this town only one other doctor can handle baby hearts.”

Byakuya found himself proud, he could inform the elders something positive, “I apologize. I didn't know and I see your passion behind your work.”

Ichigo shrugged, “It's fine, like I said, we're not stupid. We're, simple.”

Byakuya continued eating in silence, but this time it was peaceful.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading!   
> Also if any of you know of stories with this pairing, completed let me know. :)

Ichigo was getting to the Kuchiki Manor after a thirty six hour shift when he saw Yoruichi waiting in the sitting room. He walked in and collapsed on the couch, “Yoruichi. As always you're a sight for sore eyes but right now I'm exhausted. What do you want?”

Yoruichi smiled at him, “Saving lives?”   
“Like you wouldn't believe. I have to sleep a few hours then head over to the Shiba lands. It's my turn to patrol and I also need to see Kibo.”

Yoruichi let a manila folder drop in between them, “Name by Nnoitra part of Ulquiorra's group. He organized the attack on your sisters and clan. They'll know who the father is or who the paying customer is.” 

Ichigo grabbed the folder and read through it, “Ulquiorra wouldn't have agreed to this task.”

Yoruichi sighed, “Ichigo, you're not teenagers anymore. You wouldn't know what that boy is thinking.” 

Ichigo closed his eyes, “Can you have someone from your team patrol the lands for us? I need to rest before I talk to them.” 

Yoruichi agreed, “I'll even do it for free.” 

Ichigo waved his hand at her and she excused herself. 

He must have fallen asleep because something hit his leg, he opened his eyes to see an older lady looking down at him. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I didn't realize I fell asleep.”

“Byakuya told us you're a Cardiologist for children?” the old lady asked sitting next to him. 

“I specialize in newborns, infants, and toddlers to be exact.” Ichigo said, “I often do adults as well though.”

“It must be a tiring job.” she stated, “You work the strangest hours.” 

“I was supposed to be home early today but I had a sixteen hour emergency surgery for a newborn who needed a heart valve inserted and it was a mess.”

“Did he make it?” 

“He did,” Ichigo smiled softly, “The little fighter made it.” 

The woman smiled, “I'm glad. How about you head up to your room and get comfortable, I'll send the someone with a hearty dinner.”

Ichigo beamed at her, “Thank you very much ma'am.”

She swatted at him, “None of this Ma'am business, call me A-ma.” 

Ichigo bound up the stairs to his room and when he was showered and changed the maid had already left food for him. He devoured what he could then found himself falling asleep.   
–  
The elders were in the sitting room looking at the older woman. 

“I think he passes as a In-law. He brings wealth, intelligence, pride, and honor to our clan. If this were to become permanent I would not be displeased.”

“What are you saying A-ma?”

“I'm saying that Ichigo is accepted as a member of this family, by extension so is his son Kibo. Please be sure to welcome them both as a Kuichiki.”

Her husband smiled at her, “What changed your mind?”

“He looked so tired and young lying here on the couch,” she said, “He was in surgery for sixteen hours saving a child. That boy isn't a bad person and he's very charming.”

“Should I be worried?” the old man teased her. She swatted at him but smiled.   
–

Byakuya knocked on Ichigo's door, when no one answered he opened it and saw the man sleeping sitting down with a bowl in his hand. Quickly and quietly he removed the items and laid the younger man down. He knew Ichigo had worked hard as he often did, they were both running on fumes by this point. Byakuya had told his grandmother they would be taking a small break to enjoy a honeymoon. 

She seemed happy to agree and even told him to take two weeks instead of one. He was confused at the sentiment but didn't say anything. He'd come upstairs to inform Ichigo only to find him in this condition.

Byakuya was about to leave the room when the folder struck his curiosity, opening it he closed it immediately and went back to his own room. 

Why would Ichigo have documents on the Espada group? They were hired killers and only did elite jobs. He would ask Ichigo about it, maybe there was a connection to them through his Clan.   
–  
Ichigo dressed in his usual clothes the next morning checking in to see Byakuya before he left. Byakuya wasn't home and so he made his way downstairs running into A'ma. 

“where are you heading so early?” she asked, “Back to the hospital?” 

Ichigo shook his head, “I'm going to go see Kibo. I miss him when I'm away.”

She patted his hand, “That's fine dear, just, know you can bring him over as well.”

“I feel like he'd break something or step on someone's toes.”

“Its okay he's a child. If he was an adult and doing that it would be a different story. We do have some children here he can play with.” 

Ichigo found himself smiling at her again, “Thank you. I'll bring him next time.”

He stopped by his house and picked up Iba, Kaien, Chad, and Ikkaku who he'd borrowed from Kenpachi.   
Ulquiorra lived with his members on the outskirts of town in a desert field with a warehouse in the middle. Ichigo knocked on the door and Yammy rolled his eyes but let him in. 

“I need to see Ulquiorra Yammy.” he told him, “Clan business.”

Yammy shrugged, “I don't really care lover boy. Ulquiorra!!! Ichigo is here!” With that Yammy left the warehouse. Once he was out he placed a call to Nnoitra, “Nnoitra, Ichigo Shiba is here and he doesn't look happy.” 

“Shit,” Nnoitra yelled into the phone, “They tortured one of Aizen's guys and he gave them my name. Stay around and see if you can hear anything. I'll let Aizen know.”

–  
Ulquiorra still looked attractive, Ichigo could see, tortured, but attractive. 

“Ichigo, I haven't seen you in a while.” the man quietly said his green eyes taking in the people around, “Chad, Iba, Kaien, and you're from Kenpachi, Ikkaku.” 

Ikkaku grinned, “Yep.”

“We have to talk business Ulquiorra,” Ichigo said, forgetting the heart break the man infront of him had put him through.” 

“You want to talk business?” Ulquiorra asked, “Fine. How's the married life?”

“Nnoitra ordered my sister Karin Shiba killed. What do you know about it?” Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra paused near Ichigo, “What?” 

Ichigo repeated the question, “Our investigation on my sisters' death and eleven members of my Clan brought forth a man who was tortured until he told us Nnoitra accepted a job that targeted my sister because of the child she was having. Did you KNOW?” 

Ulquiorra shook his head, “No. I let them take their own cases Ichigo. They knew Shiba was off limits though.”

Ichigo was gently lead to the nearest chair by Ulquiorra, “I thought so, I told her you wouldn't approve this.” 

Ulquiorra looked around and saw the silhouette of Yammy. 

“Give me a week Ichigo, I'll find out why and who.”

Ichigo stood to go, “Thank you, and Ulquiorra, watch yourself. These men were not hesitant to kill a child or a Shiba.”

Ulquiorra waved them off, “ Between Harribel and Grimmjow, not to mention crazy Luppi, we'll be fine.” 

Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about those years ago when he asked Ulquiorra for marriage only to be denied. He sighed as he rested his head back onto the seat of his car. 

“You okay?” Chad asked. 

Before he could answer an explosion flipped the car. Ichigo struggled to move as he saw Chad passed out next to him. Kaien had flown out the window and Ichigo could see his body on the side of the road. 

Ikkaku was lying awkwardly on the hood of the flaming car. In the distance Ichigo could see Ulquiorra's warehouse. 

Before darkness consumed him Ichigo saw bright sky blue eyes and a wicked smirk.


	10. Ten!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, chapter ten! three left! :)

Byakuya had been in the middle of a meeting with Kisuke about the rings when Yoruichi rushed in. 

“They attacked him when he was on the way back from Ulquiorra's warehouse.” Yoruichi said, “I was just on the phone with Isshin, Ulquiorra is there with Yammy. Turns out Nnoitra did betray them and take a job on the Shiba Clan.”

“Why?” Kisuke asked he rose as well.

“Ichigo?” Byakuya asked drawing the attention from the two. 

“Byakuya?” Yoruichi asked, “Why are you hear? More importantly, why aren't you at the Shiba residence. Isshin has been trying to find you. Ichigo has been taken by the very people who attacked the Shiba clan four and some years ago.” 

Byakuya rose from his seat, “i was not aware, I'll make my way over to the Shiba residence immediately.”

“Just come with us.” Kisuke said, “Yoruichi grab the folders and let's go.”

–  
The Shiba house had never seemed so quiet, Byakuya noticed, everyone was quiet and Isshin was seated around what looked to be a fire pit.

“I thought he let it go,” Isshin said, “My brave boy, he never stopped fighting.”

“He didn't and because of that we know Aizen was behind the attack.” Kaien informed them, he was covered in blood with an arm in a sling. 

“Iba didn't make it.” Isshin told them, “the car burned before Ulquiorra could get him out.” 

Byakuya looked around, “Where's Kibo?”

Isshin was startled by the question, “ He's here. Trying not to cry somewhere. Ishida and Orihime are looking out for him along with some help from Kenpachi and Grimmjow.”   
Byakuya saw a black haired green eyed beautiful and serious young man walking towards them. 

Yoruichi made the introduction, “Byakuya Kuchiki-Shiba this is Ulquiorra from Espada.”

Byakuya raised one elegant eyebrow at the man, “Why was my husband visiting you, Mr Espada?”

Kisuke patted Byakuya on the back, “Don't worry Byakuya, they don't have that kind of relationship anymore. Ulquiorra here, isn't the settle down type and they had a mutual break up.”

Renji and Rukia appeared with a group of people. 

“Rukia, please join the detail on Kibo and be sure to protect him.” Byakuya said, “Renji, grab Toshiro, Kensei, and Soi Fen. Tell Soi Fen I'm cashing in that favor. We must get Ichigo back from Aizen, even if we burn this town to the ground. Isshin-san, please be advised that we will get Ichigo back. It's only a matter of time.”

“But do we have that time?” Ulquiorra asked, “Aizen has men at his disposal who kill children.”

“I have a man on the inside,” Byakuya said, “We'll end this or I'll end this, but it will get done, on my honor.”  
–  
Ichigo woke up the first time with someone caressing his body. He attempt to kick them away and they chuckled before darkness consumed him again. 

In his dream, Karin was telling him he had to get up. 

All he could do was yell that Kibo was growing up to be a great man. 

Yuzu appeared and together they would yell, “We Know.” 

Ichigo awoke a second time to someone yelling, “How strong were the medications?” 

“I don't know, every person is different sir Aizen.”

“Aizen,” he whispered, “Why you?”

His second dream featured his mother, and she slapped him, told him to get up. Then hugged him and told him how much she loved him. Overall not the worst dream he could have had. 

The third time he woke up he was alone. 

The room was all white. White walls, white curtains, white bedspread. So much white. 

When Aizen came in he wore white as well. 

“How are you feeling Ichigo?” he asked. 

“Like I was given a med cocktail after a very loud explosion took place in my car.”

“I see,” Aizen said, “The medication will wear off soon. The explosion was supposed to be a warning. They survived I believe Ulquiorra arrived in time, well to save some of them at least.” 

Ichigo's eyes widen, “Why Aizen? We've maintained the peace for so long.”

Aizen walked near Ichigo, who noticed he was bound to the bed. 

“Ichigo, you are special.” Aizen bopped Ichigo's nose, “See I never cared about you or the Shiba Clan. Your Clan isn't ambitious and I was okay with it. You were a beauty to behold just like your mother and I had a soft spot for you. Then your sister had to mess everything up when we were attacking the Kuchiki Clan to take over.”

“As a heir in case anything happened to you, Karin was also watched by us. One night she decided to sleep with a Kuchiki.”

Ichigo shook his head, “What? No, my sister wouldn't have slept with one of them.”

“Well she didn't know. But knowing you guys were going to sign treaties is was only a matter of time before it came to light. See Karin slept with none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.”

Ichigo felt his eyes water, “She didnt know!” 

Aizen laughed, “If it makes you feel any better neither did he. They gave each other false names, but I couldn't allow that child to exist. I couldn't allow them to meet up. It was a one night stand that cost them so much, your sister and clan more than anyone else.”

“Kibo was innocent!” Ichigo yelled out, “Why would you attack that poor innocent child? Why not let them be Karin was going to go aboard anyways.”

Aizen shrugged, “Because maybe she wouldn't and I couldn't allow it. I don't know why you're not angry at Kuchiki, he with his uptight attitude is such a hypocrite. His one night stand led to this Ichigo. You could always join us.”

“No.” Ichigo yelled, “I'll slit your throat for Karin and Yuzu and the Shiba's you killed!”

“I was hoping you would join us right off the bat, but you Shiba's and your sense of love for family.” Aizen shook his head. “ Tosen will break you of that. String him up.”

Ichigo struggled as a dark haired guy that looked familiar moved his chains to the ceiling hook. 

“I won't break Aizen.” Ichigo said. 

“Do you know why this room is white?” Aizen asked randomly, “It's because I like to see the blood after. Tosen, I think thirty lashes to begin with.” 

“Thirty?” The man stringing Ichigo up asked.

Aizen smiled, “You're right Muramasa, forty.”

Muramasa flinched and sent an apologetic look towards Ichigo before leaving with Aizen. The man with the whip known as Tosen walked up to Ichigo and punched him in the face with a ring on. Blood tracked down Ichigo's left eye. 

“You hit like a girl.” Ichigo said. 

“You'll cry like one.” Tosen brought back the whip and it connected with Ichigo's body. 

Ichigo bit his lip, he wouldn't cry out, he wouldn't beg. 

Even though he didn't beg, he yelled out in pain by the twenty fifth lash.


	11. Eleven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter of the day!

Byakuya and a combination of Shiba, Kenpachi, Kuchiki, and Espada forces took down Aizen's force. Byakuya cutting down as many men as possible until reaching Gin who looked grim. Aizen is in his room, he took Ichigo somewhere but you'll have to ask him. 

“Wait for me at my house Gin.” Byakuya said before barging into Aizen's room. 

Aizen smiled at him in a wicked way, “Kuchiki. You're too late you know. Ichigo may not be with us longer.” 

Byakuya tackled the man to the floor, “Where is he?” 

“Downstairs, the basement. He hasn't begged, but the sounds he's made have left a lasting impression.” Aizen stabbed Byakuya while his guard was down. 

It took a while but finally Byakuya was able to slice through Aizen's throat.

“Ichigo.” Byakuya whispered as he rushed down the stairs with Kaien and Isshin at his heals. 

Ulquiorra was first through the basement door, but he was busy fighting Tosen.

Ichigo dangled like a piece of cut up meat from chains. His body whipped and painted in blood.

Byakuya cut through the chains and caught his husband, “Ichigo?” 

Ichigo opened his eyes, “Byakuya?”

“Ichigo,” Byakuya looked at Isshin, “Stay with me Ichigo.”

“Byakuya? Where's?” Ichigo asked.  
“Kibo is safe, stop talking.” Byakuya rushed away from the basement, “Just hold on.”  
\---  
“He'll run high fevers,” Unohana said, “and we need to watch for infection but he'll make it. Make sure he doesn't lay on his back.” 

Isshin, Byakuya, Kaien, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, and Ulquoirra were all in the living room of the Shiba house. Ichigo was upstairs resting while Unohana explained the care instructions. Kibo had been taken by Ishida and Chad to distract while Ichigo awoke. 

Unohana excused herself after the explaination. 

They were again all seated when Ichigo appeared. Byakuya went to him. 

“You shouldn't be up Ichigo.” He said, “Are you alright?”

“My son''s so strong.” Isshin told everyone. 

“You slept with my sister.” Ichigo accused Byakuya.

“Is he delirious because of the fevers?” Rukia asked.

“You slept with Karin!” Ichigo punched Byakuya's chest, and it stung Byakuya but not physically. 

“Ichigo?” Byakuya said, “I don't think I did.”

Ichigo brought a frame with a picture of a young girl and immediately Byakuya remembered her,. 

“Is this true?” Isshin asked. 

“She was so nice,” Byakuya said quietly, “We both knew it was only the one night. No strings or attachments. Ichigo, I didn't know she was your sister.”

“Aizen had been keeping tabs on her and you. When you slept together she got pregnant Byakuya.” Ichigo raged, “You two weren't careful!”

Isshin paled, “I can't believe it. That would explain why he killed her.”

“Ichigo,” Byakuya looked devastated, “I am sorry.” 

“Kibo.” Ichigo whispered, “Is the son Aizen wanted to kill. Yuzu hid him away so I found him and made him my child.”

Byakuya backed away a step, “The child, is Kibo?” His intelligence, his eyes, the similar facial structure Byakuya notices now. 

“He's your son.” Ichigo whispered, “I won't let you take hiim.”

Ichigo decided to pass out during that moment with Byakuya catching him again. Ulquiorra sighed, “I'm going to go dispose of the remaining Aizen Clan. Gin is already known to be your man Byakuya but keep him inside for now.” He left without another word. 

Isshin patted Byakuya on the back, “Not your fault. Give him time.” He left taking everyone else with him. Byakuya didn't know what to do. His heir was there, but he was also a Shiba. Slowly he carried Ichigo to his room. 

–


	12. Twelve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apparently can't count. Only Twelve Chapters. :) Success! Happiness! 
> 
> Finale!

Ichigo slept on and off for days with Byakuya taking watch. Kaien was handling Shiba situations so that there wouldn't be huge problems once Ichigo awoke. After the Karin situation, Byakuya didn't know if Ichigo wanted to stay with him or not. 

He found himself hoping Ichigo would stay with him. His elders had taken a shine to the boy and Kibo was warming up to him. 

A groan jolted Byakuya from his thoughts and he looked over to see Ichigo watching him. 

“You're awake.” Byakuya said. 

“You've been here the whole time?” Ichigo asked.\

“The majority,” Byakuya told him, “I didn't want you to wake up without answers to your questions.”

“I'm not going to ask.” Ichigo said, “I'm also not giving up Kibo.”

“I didn't want you to give up Kibo. Ichigo, this is what we have been waiting for. A connection between both of our clans.”

Ichigo stared at Byakuya, “He may have your blood but he isn't refined. He's wild and impulsive.”

Byakuya laughed softly, “Once upon a time I too was like that. I was angered easily, mischievous, and like to hide from my tutors. I don't want him to grow up stiffled like I was. He'll have his own path and that path could be our clans combined.”

Ichigo let out a breath, “That's up to him. We still have to tell him you're his other dad. Explain a lot to him.”

“I am sorry,” Byakuya said, “For what I caused.”

“Karin,” Ichigo started, “She was an adult, she consented. She wasn't stupid or impulsive like I was and she sure as hell didn't regret her kid. I just hate that it cost her and our loved ones their life. I wouldn't trade Kibo though. Not for anything.”

Byakuya smiled, “He's one special kid.”

“Don't I know it.” Ichigo snorted, “How's my back looking?”

“You have an amazing regeneration ability.” Byakuya told him, “Your back is now just a lot of scabs.” 

Ichigo frowned, even with an amazing recovery system it should have taken longer. 

“How long have I been here?”

“Two weeks?” Byakuya told him, “You were very sick and needed sleep. Shinji left you a message not to die or else. His wife is very energetic, said something about killing you then hiding the pieces somewhere? Ulquiorra sends his best wishes, I know you dated him at one time. Kenpachi wants you to stop laying around and fight him. Kaien is taking care of Shiba obligations with your father while you recover. Kibo has been taken in by your friends and I visit him often. He is very sad but didn't like seeing you like this so he decided to wait.”

Ichigo flinched, “Two weeks? Can you have Kibo brought here I don't like the idea of him being away from me right now.” Byakuya pulled out his cellphone and Ichigo noticed how quiet he had gotten. 

“Byakuya,” he whispered, “I loved him. Ulquiorra had this darkness and softness to him that I sought back then. I enjoyed him to the fullest, but he didn't want me.”

“Why are you telling me this, Ichigo?” Byakuya asked, “I am quite aware of your feelings for each other. It'll please you to know he took part in your retrieving.”

“I am telling you this,” Ichigo almost shouted, “Becasue I stopped loving him almost seven years ago. I don't love him like I would a lover, or a husband. It wasn't a long term thing. I loved him, we broke it off, I moved on. I don't want you to think you will be in his shadow. You're the opposite of him. You're not soft at all, you say what you think you need to, and instead of darkness you have a light I can't look away from. You're the type of person Kibo and I need in our lives.” 

Byakuya found himself relived. “Thank you Ichigo.” 

Ichigo looked around the room for the first time as Byakuya finished texting someone. 

“Am I in your room?”

“It was bigger than yours and I felt you'd be more comfortable here.”

“It is more lived in, I do like it.” Ichigo told him. 

The two made small talk until Ichigo fell back asleep.  
–  
Ichigo woke up to an orange head. Chuckling he saw his son curled up next to him. Someone had placed a blanket over Ichigo to prevent the kid from seeing his wounds. 

“Are you up for eating?” Byakuya asked from the chair he still occupied. 

Ichigo wondered why he sat there instead of on the bed where it was more comfortable. 

“I didn't think you'd want to share a bed with me right now.” Byakuya answered. 

“Said that out loud didn't I?” Ichigo scooted as left as possible, facing down was difficult, “Get on the other side of Kibo, let's sleep like a family for once.”

Byakuya nodded, “Very well. I am tired.” 

Ichigo scoffed, “Really? I wonder why?” 

“Your sarcasm isn't amusing.” Byakuya said but disrobed himself and crawled in behind Kibo. 

“We'll be awake soon enough.”  
–

Kibo woke up in warmth and even though it was a tad bit on the hot side he stayed because of his dad. Ichigo was asleep and his hand was wrapped around Kibo. Kibo's eyes teared up, he'd almost lost his dad. 

Trying not to cry became a challenge and he started sniffling.

“It's alright to cry.” Byakuya told him from behind him. Kibo tensed and slowly turned around. He knew they were married but seeing them share a bed brought Kibo to terms. 

“Shiba's don't cry.”

“Unless someone they love is hurt squirt.” Ichigo said, “Why are you making a rukus so early?” 

Byakuya was also hugging him, Kibo could feel the other hand, “I wanted to make sure you were still here.” 

“Silly,” Ichigo said, “I'm not going anywhere.” 

Byakuya rose from the bed, “Breakfast?” 

Ichigo and Kibo's stomach growled and Byakuya chuckled, “I'll take that as a yes.”

“Are you two going to share a room from now on?” Kibo asked.   
Byakuya stopped at the door way, “We are married.”

Ichigo grinned, “Only until your father pisses me off, then it's the couch for him.”

Kibo nodded, “I know he's my other father.”

Ichigo froze, “how?”

“When I first met him, he stood and I saw the sakura flower birthmark I have on my back on his. His shirt lifted a bit.”

Byakuya walked over to Kibo and flipped him around pulling his shirt up. 

“Hey!” Kibo shouted, “Don't rough up the goods.”

There it was the Kuchiki family heir birthmark. Byakuya started laughing, “This is better than a blood test.”

“What do you mean?” Ichigo asked. Byakuya lifted his sleeping shirt up briefly and Ichigo saw the mark, almost a clone. “that's creepy.” 

“Ichigo,” Byakuya sighed fondly, “It means our clan will accept him.”

Ichigo smiled at Kibo, “Do you want to be a Kuchiki Kibo?” 

Kibo rolled his eyes, “I'm already a Kuchiki-Shiba dad, there's no point.”

“Smart this one.” Ichigo told Byakuya before the man left to get breakfast. 

Kibo and Ichigo talked about current events in the child's life until Byakuya returned. 

“So A-ma,” Byakuya started, “Said we should all go on vacation once you're better Ichigo.”

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at Byakuya, “You owe me a honeymoon.” 

“Ew.” Kibo said, “Adult stuff sucks.”

“Once your dad's better we can go try and do something fun.” Byakuya said, “Like the horses, or dolphins, even bunnies. Rukia loves bunnies.”

“We eat bunnies.” Kibo replied, “So let's skip the bunnies.”

Byakuya looked at Ichigo, “Some things are very savage of him and some things are very polite.” 

Ichigo brought Byakuya down to him and placed a small peck on his lips, “A perfect mix of the two of us.”  
–  
Ten years Later

“Dad!” Kibo ran into the room, “Jinka invited me to a movie and father says I can't go because I have some kind of event.”

“Yeah ya damn squirt,” Ichigo said from the paperwork he was doing, “You have tea with A-ma and dinner with Pops. If you prefer to go to the movies I'll let you tell them.”

Kibo paled, “I'll go.”

Ichigo grinned, “Aren't you a cute little terrified monster?”

Kibo pouted, “I don't think it's fair. Kids my age don't have to go through this!”

“I went through it alright, as did your father. Just grin and bare it son.” Ichigo looked up at him, “Besides, you get to fight Kenpachi tonight and you love that.”

“Ichigo,” Byakuya sighed, “He's going to be fifteen he needs to be learning a little bit more of the control and less of the impulse.”

“Well if he lets out all of the impulse with Kenpachi then his control will be better.”

“Good point dad.” He kissed them both on the cheek, “Im off to A-ma's and Pops. Ill be back later.”

Byakuya wrapped an arm around Ichigo, “He grew up so fast.”

“It's a good thing.” Ichigo told him, “More alone time between us.”

Byakuya lifted and eyebrow, “That was a selfish comment.”

“We deserve it Byakuya.” Ichigo began nuzzling his head into the older man's neck, “Now do you want to complain or ravage me?”

Byakuya brought Ichigo's face to his, “Ravage is exactly what I want to do.”

His lips crashed against Ichigo in desperation and they continued on towards the couch in the office. 

“A-ma wants to know if we want a divorce.” Byakuya told Ichigo between kisses.

“Wow, that was a terrible thing to bring up now.” Ichigo replied between pants, “how about I judge it base on your performance here?”

“Challenge will be accepted Shiba.”

“That's Kuchiki Shiba.” Ichigo said. 

The End

 

Also, working on a second story that has nothing to do with this one. :) I love this pairing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. let me know if you like it. :) I feel like there isn't enough Byakuya and Ichigo fics out there. :( So if don't hesitate to tell me if you've written some. :) I like this pairing.


End file.
